Command List
Here is a list of commands that can be used in Powerscape, apologies if it's a bit hard to read - john codes in 'organised chaos' and so there is no predictability or structure to the commands... :) Normal Commands SLAYER - SLAYING AREA TEAM - TEAM PLAYER KILLING DBMINI - DARKBOW MINIGAME DTMINI - DESERT TRAIL MINIGAME SHOP - OLD SHOPS - NOT RECOMMENDED SHOPIN - NEW SHOPS TRAIN - TRAINING AREA SMITH - SMITHING AREA COOK - COOKING AREA VTRAIN - TRAINING AREA IN VARROCK BARROWS - BARROWS AREA GROUND - TAKES YOU TO GROUND LEVEL, USE IF YOU CANNOT SEE NPCS OF OBJECTS GOUPZ - GOS UP A LEVEL TIME - TELLS YOU THE CURRENT TIME HALLOWEEN - HALLOWEEN EVENT (2008) CLANWARS - CLANWARS PORTAL ROOM BLUETEAM - SHORTCUT TO CLANWARS BLUE TEAM REDTEAM - SHORTCUT TO CLANWARS RED TEAM ANTI - GIVES YOU THREE DOSES OF ANTIPOISON ALERT MESSAGE - SENDS AN ALERT TO ALL PLAYERS LUPDATEMESSAGE - SENDS {LATEST UPDATE} MESSAGE QUEST1 - THE FIRST QUEST IN POWERSCAPE JAD - JAD 10-WAVES MINIGAME SEARCH FULLITEMNAME - FINDS OUT THE ID AND MARKET PRICE OF AN ITEM BUY ITEMID - BUYS AN ITEM ON GRAND EXCHANGE SELL ITEMID - SELLS AN ITEM ON GRAND EXCHANGE CANCELSELL - CANCEL'S YOUR CURRENT GRAND EXCHANGE SELLING OFFER CANCELBUY - CANCEL'S YOUR CURRENT GRAND EXCHANGE BUYING OFFER GOBOUNTY - BOUNTY HUNTER AREA LEAVE - LEAVE'S BOUNTY HUNTER STARTER - GIVES YOUR ACCOUNT A POWERSCAPE 'STARTER KIT', CAN ONLY BE USED ONCE POINTPK - POINT PLAYER KILLING - TOURNAMENT AREA VOIDPOINTS - DISPLAYS YOUR VOID POINTS SWEET - SPAWNS A GOOD SET OF ARMOUR HOME - TAKES YOU TO THE POWERSCAPE HOMEPLACE DUEL - OPENS DUELLING MENU WC - WOODCUTTING AREA PK - PLAYER KILLING AREA FISH - FISHING AREA NOPE - SILAB CAPES AREA FARM - FARMING AREA SMITH - SMITHING AREA MYPK - DISPLAYS YOUR PLAYER KILLING POINTS AND DEATHS SKILL - SKILL TRAINING AREA NEWPK - PYRAMID PLAYER KILLING MALE - MAKES YOUR CHARACTER MALE FEMALE - MAKES YOUR CHARACTERS FEMALE BANK - OPENS YOUR BANK QUESTMENU - OPENS YOUR QUEST HELP MENU SLAYERINFO - OPENS YOUR SLAYER HELP MENU THEIFMENU - OPENS YOUR THEIVING HELP MENU CASTLEWARS - OPENS UP THE CASTLEWARS MENU SERVERMENU - OPENS UP THE SERVER START MENU SMELTINGMENU - OPENS UP THE POWERSCAPE SMELTING MENU PLAYERS - DISPLAYS CURRENT ONLINE PLAYERS TELL PLAYERNAME MESSAGE - TELLS A SPECIFIED PLAYER A MESSAGE UPDATES - DISPLAYS LATEST UPDATES CART - MAKES YOUR CHARACTER LOOK LIKE A CART (USE 'CHAR' COMMAND TO CHANGE BACK) EMOTE EMOTENUMBER - PERFORMS THE SPECIFIED EMOTE NORMAL - MAKES YOU NORMAL FROM PNPC MAXHIT - CALCULATES AND DISPLAYS YOUR MAX HIT DUST - CHANGES CLIMATE TO 'DUSTY' NOSNOW - GETS RID OF SNOWING (ALSO WORKS OF 'DUST' COMMAND) SNOWINGZZ 1 - CHANGES CLIMATE TO 'SNOWING 1' SNOWINGZZ 2 - CHANGES CLIMATE TO 'SNOWING 2' PASS NEWPASSWORD - CHANGES YOUR PASSWORD TO THE SPECIFIED PASSWORD INFO - DISPLAYS INFORMATION ABOUT THE SERVER MYPOS - DISPLAYS YOUR CURRENT COORDINATES MYSTATS - DISPLAYS YOUR CURRENT STATISTICS RUNES - SPAWNS RUNES FOR MAGE BRUNES - SPAWNS BARRAGE RUNES FOR MAGE SUGGEST SUGGESTION - SUGGESTS SOMETHING TO JOHNW1 HANDOVER - BANS YOURSELF IWANTBAN PLAYERNAME - SENDS A MESSAGE TO JOHNW1 IF YOU WANT SOMEONE BANNED IHATEYOU - DISPLAYS YOUR HATE FOR THE SERVER MACROWARN - WARNS A PLAYER TOKENISER - ACTIVATES NEW TOKENISER MINIGAME FUNPKZ - FUN PLAYER KILLING AREA (NO ITEMS ARE LOST) Staff-only Commands MOD/ADMIN: KICK PLAYERNAME - KICKS A PLAYER MOD/ADMIN: TOY - SPAWNS MOUSE TOY WEAPON OWNER: '''MEMBERSHIP - GIVES A PLAYER PREMIUM MEMBERSHIP '''MOD/ADMIN: CTELE DESTINATION - TELEPORTS YOUR PLAYER TO THE DESIGNATED AREA OWNERS: XTELETO PLAYERNAME - TELEPORTS YOUR PLAYER TO THE DESIGNATED PLAYER OWNERS: XTELETOME PLAYERNAME - TELEPORTS THE DESIGNATED PLAYER TO YOU MOD/ADMIN: MZ - TAKES YOUR PLAYER TO THE MODERATOR ZONE MOD/ADMIN: NEWMZ - TAKES YOUR PLAYER TO THE NEW MODERATOR ZONE MOD/ADMIN: PKKICK PLAYERNAME - KICKS A PLAYER FROM THE FUN PLAYER KILLING AREA MOD/ADMIN: PKBAN PLAYERNAME - BANS A PLAYER FROM THE FUN PLAYER KILLING AREA MOD/ADMIN: GOD - GRANTS IMMORTALITY TO YOUR PLAYER MOD/ADMIN: GODOFF - TURNS GOD OFF MOD/ADMIN: NOTEDBARROWS - GIVES 1000 OF EACH BARROWS ITEM IN NOTE FORM OWNERS: PICKUP ITEMID ITEMNUMBER - PICKS UP THE DESIGNATED AMOUNT OF THE DESIGNATED ITEM - FREE OF CHARGE OWNERS: XRICHIE - GIVES YOUR PLAYER 1 BILLION COINS OWNERS: '''NPC NPCNUMBER - SPAWNS THE NPC CONNECTED WITH THE NPC NUMBER '''OWNERS: MAKEOBJ OBJNUMBER - SPAWNS THE OBJECT CONNECTED WITH THE OBJECT NUMBER MOD/ADMIN: MASTER - BRINGS ATTACK, STRENGTH, DEFENCE, MAGIC, HITPOINTS AND PRAYER SKILLS TO 180 (POWERSCAPE MAX) MOD/ADMIN: IPBAN PLAYERNAME - BANS THE COMPUTER THE PLAYER IS LOGGED ONTO FROM POWERSCAPE MOD/ADMIN: SKILLME - RAISES ALL SKILLS